The Heart Arcobaleno
by jn3883
Summary: The continuation of the Heaven arcobaleno Ayumi and Mukuro with Shade and Bright protecting the Mysterious star while waiting for the arrival of heaven arcobaleno.. Still ShadexFine and not just Fine's memories to Shade that came back but he remember someone else too...
1. The Mysterious Planet

_Previously on Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime:: The Heaven Arcobaleno::_

_Princess Fine, Princess of Sunny Kingdom in Mysterious Star is the girl that speaking in the Prophecy of Arcobaleno._

_She bravely go in Death planet, a planet cursed by the second generation Heaven arcobaleno long time ago. Her existence sleep in everyone's mind. She met eight kids who also arcobaleno. They are the guardians or kings and queens in Death planet._

_She able to passed the trial of courage, knowledge, reality, charisma, and friendship. But she failed in trial of love._

_While the war is happening in Tsuki country. Fine able to passed the trial of light and she received the sky armor._

_The Sky and Moon guardian arcobaleno helped Fine in fighting the enemy using their combination attack call x-burner. But... Aria, the tainted arcobaleno escape and Fine lost consciousness and until now she doesn't woke up to her slumber..._

_**Everydoor that close. There always new beginnings...**_

_**The Heaven Arcobaleno sequel:: The Heart Arcobaleno**_

**Chapter 1:: The Mysterious Star**

After the battle in Sky planet, everything become more worst, because Aria, the tainted heaven arcobaleno escaped to Death planet.

Two month has been passed since the war in Death Planet, after her escape. Aria arrived at Mysterious Star and invade it. Fortunately the Moon kingdom is still safe from the invasion. Most of the citizens in the star is evacuate there, and its all thanks to the two of eight guardian arcobaleno of sky planet. The Moon and Mist guardian arcobaleno, Ayumi and Mukuro.

The two of them are the only ones who been able to recovered quickly in their injuries, but it thanks to Chrome's healing power, also they able to back most of their powers. Ayumi and Mukuro along with Prince Shade of Moon kingdom and Prince Bright of Jewelry Kingdom are the ones who protecting the whole Moon kingdom and fighting Aria's slaves. Ayumi put her Sky-moon barrier to ensure the safety of the citizens that evacuate in the said kingdom.

Even Aria able to invade the seven kingdom in Mysterious Star, the residence that in Moon kingdom is still hoping that someone or the princess of Sunny kingdom, Princess Fine will arrive in their planet to save them and defeat Aria. Yes! They all able to recovered their memories of Fine.

But what happen to the girl in prophecy, Princess Fine? From Ayumi's words. When they left the Sky planet the heaven arcobaleno is still unconscious and still didn't back her power.

What will happen next? Is someone will risk her/his life for the sake of whole universe, just like Fine?

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:: And that's the chapter 1 of new issue of Fushigiboshi no futago Hime:: The Heart Arcobaleno.. **

**Unknown(?) chara::Please minna read and review(^.^)**

**ME:: By the way this unknown(?) chara will surely appear in the story(^.^)**

**Unknown(?) chara:: Oh! by the way! Disclaimer:: jn3883 doesn't own FushigiBoshi no futago Hime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn Charas and Detective Conan charas. All she owned is Ayumi-san, The Sky/Death planet and specially the storyline(^.^)**

**ME&CHARA(?):: SEE YOU AGAIN-DESU!**


	2. The Heaven Arcobaleno

**A/N:: Minna-san! Here's the second chapter of Heart Arcobaleno... Minna whose the one will do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone::(Raise their hands)**

**ME:: ok... Prince Shade and Ayumi!**

**Shade&Ayumi:: jn3883 or Allice Nuriko doesn't own FushigiBoshi no Futago Hime and Katekyo Hitman Reborn chara. Only the storyline and me(Ayumi)!**

**Me:: Wow that's was long! By the way in the room where we are now is me(Jn3883), the princesses and princes of Mysterious star and guardian arcobaleno except to Princess Fine that now is nowhere to be found!**

**Rein:: Hey what do you by that? My sister is missing?!**

**ME:: (";) Ok LET GO SAGO!**

**Chapter 02:: The Heaven Arcobaleno**

In Mysterious Star in Moon Kingdom::

Aria, the enemy who escaped from Sky planet is trying to break the Sky-moon barrier of Ayumi. While. She enjoying torturing the Moon guardian arcobaleno who making stronger the barrier. Meanwhile Mukuro with Prince Shade and Prince Bright are too busy fighting Aria's slaves, the army of ogres.

Ayumi who is still holding the barrier is little by little become exhausted because wasting her power, and the citizens who watching the situation is now afraid for their lives. While kings and queens started to lose their hopes because of powerful enemy, the princesses and princes is trying to convince the people there that don't lose hope and also in their hearts they don't want to give up yet. They still believing that Fine will come back to save them from Aria.

The fright of the people suddenly gone when the army of ogres and Aria hit by lightning from the dark sky. They all stare with jaw drop, while Ayumi and Mukuro smiled and relax a bit.

A female voice shout this "MATERIALIZE! STORM!". And a scarlet haired girl around fifteen years old(15) that hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips resemble to dragon's horns with red dragon-like armor **((Erza Scarlet's Flame Empress Armor ****Tsubasa no Kokoro))** and in her left earlobe a ruby gem attached on it. Stood in above of Ayumi's barrier with a weird sword in her hand and eyes is beautiful scarlet.

In face now of Aria can see the anger towards of scarlet hair girl

"YOU!" Aria shout with anger tone

"I won't let you to do what you please!" the scarlet hair girl declared to Aria

"I.. its that... ?" Bright can't continue his words

"Is she... really her?" Shade asked.

"She's finally here!" Mukuro said

"The girl that in prophecy, the heaven arcobaleno!" Ayumi declared.

The princess that have mission, the one of the twin princesses of Sunny kingdom, Princess Fine is finally back!

_**To be continued...(^.^)**_

**A/N:: YEY! FINISHED!**

**Milky:: That's the chapter 02 of Heart Arcobaleno! The Heaven Arcobaleno**

**Rein:: Fine is back in the story!(meanwhile the arcobalenos is have defeating atmosphere, also jn3883) **

**Shade:: But where is she? she doesn't here**

**Bright:: and what's wrong with you guys?**

**Arcobalenos&jn3883:: nothing, nothing!(sigh in defeat)**

**ME:: By the way Milky, Narlo do the disclaimers for 'her' new armor!**

**Milky& Narlo:: HAI HAI. jn3883 doesn't own Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail's Flame empress armor!**

**ME:: thank you! Minna-san please read and review!(Let out a another sigh of defeat)**

**Shade:: what's wrong with this guys?**

**ANOTHER SIGHED**


	3. Hoshi

**A/N:: Minna-san! Disclaimer please! (Everyone raise their hands)Ok... Bright, Tsuna, Mirlo and Chrome!**

**Bright, Tsuna, Mirlo and Chrome!:: jn3883 doesn't own FBNFH, KHR and the armors/clothes of heaven arcobaleno!**

**Me:: ok let's go in the story!**

**Leone:: you guys still like no energy**

**Ayumi:: Leave it there, leone(let out a sighed, followed by other arcobaleno and jn3883)**

**Chapter 03:: Hoshi**

The battle between the two heaven arcobaleno started.

The scarlet hair girl using different armors, more of set of clothes. She fighting Aria while she wore long winding strip of cloth wrapped tightly around her chest with flamed bottom hakama and she holding two long sword in each of her hand **(( Erza's armor Sarashi))**.

While battling the scarlet hair girl's suit change into pink cute kimono **(( See the cover ofthis series or go to Tsubasa no Kokoro)) **and her weapon changing into spear with purple flames in the pointy head. Meanwhile the watchers or the citizens of Mysterious star and the two arcobaleno amazed to the fierce fight between the heaven arcobaleno

"She change a lot, specially in fighting abilities. What is exactly happen?" Ayumi thought.

"What happen? She change in just one month. Beside if I know she unconscious in whole month" Mukuro thought.

Then her suit was changed again into **((Amu Hinamori's Amulet Spade))**. Using her Rain armor with spear weapon, she gave Aria a lots of rain flames.

Once again Aria escaped to the battle. When she leave the place, everyone celebrated the victory of scarlet hair girl. Mukuro, Shade and Bright with the girl entered the sky-moon barrier. Ayumi now breath easily, she is really tired. The girl came towards her, when she is in her front she kneel

"Hey, whatz up? Are you still alive, Ai-san?" the girl asked to Ayumi.

"More or less. Anyway how's our one month of sleeping huh?!" the moon arcobaleno joked to her. She just smiled and chuckle so little then sighed.

Meanwhile everyone are so happy, specially the princesses, princes, kings and queens. Just then Rein, Fine's twin sister suddenly hugged their savior, crying because of the happiness that she believing that her sister is finally back. But the stranger didn't smile or hug her back, instead she stood up and remove Rein's hands around her.

"Fine?!" Rein wondered in her sudden action. "Hey what wrong? Did you not missed me or Shade or our parents or everyone?" She asked

"I'm... Sorry... But I'm not Princess Fine, the seventh heaven arcobaleno... The truth is.. My name's Hoshi and I'm the eighth heaven arcobaleno. Her mark passed me when she died four days ago!" She cold said. After she declared that, thunder fierce fully lighten up in the dark sky of Mysterious star.

Everyone in the place can't believe in her news. Rein's world darkened. While the arcobalenos Mukuro and Ayumi stare at to Hoshi, Milky cry out loud. Then the silence break when Rein burst out. While crying, the blue hair princess shouting this

"NO! NO! NO THAT'S NOT TRUE,NO WAY THAT'S GONNA BE TRUE, GAVE HER BACK! BRING HER BACK TO US! BRING MY SISTER BACK!".

Most of everyone sad, but the thing Hoshi and everyone not know is Princes Shade staring or more of glaring at to eight heaven arcobaleno..

_**To be continued... ("?)**_

**A/N:: stop yume wo mite'ta no utsukushiku nagai yume  
**

**(Everyone sweatdropped)stop fukaku shizuka ni kanashimi wo nemurasete  
**

**Mukuro:: while she singing Kaze no uta, my little Chrome**

**Chrome:: hai Mukuro-sama. This is the 3rd chapter of Heart Arcobaleno tittle:: Hoshi**

**yasashisa ni yurete'ta nara shiawase datta hazu demo  
**

**Shade:: the unknown(?) chara is here**

**Unknown(?) chara:: Konnichiwa minna-sama my name is Hoshi, the 8th arcobaleno**

**toki ga ugoku mune ga sawagu kaze no naka de dareka ga yobu koe ga kikoeru**

**(MEanwhile Rein is still crying because of the news and the song)**

**kono karada ni kono kokoro ni atsuku hashiru inochi ga ima mezamete'ku  
**

**Pearl, Poomo&Boomo:: Disclaimer again! Jn3883 or Allice Nuriko doesn't own Erza's armor Sarashi, Amu Hinamori's Amulet Spade, and the cute pink kimono,(poomo) (boomo)**

**Bright:: Hoshi-san can you patner up with Princess Milky?**

**Hoshi:: of course!(Bright go to Rein side)**

**Milky&Hoshi:: Minna-(san)(sama) Please read and review!**


	4. Plan: Succeed or not?

**A/N:: Every time you kissed me I trembled like a child Gathering the rose We sang for hope  
**

**Ayumi: don't mind her Minna, she really love to listening in her playlist while writing story. Sometimes she lip singing her favorite songs**

**Tsuna:: So don't wonder!(^.^;)**

**Conan:: Let's go in disclaimer first! Whose incharge? (Tio, Mukuro, Altezza and Hayato raise hand)**

**Tio:: OK! jn3883!**

**Mukuro:: Or Allice Nuriko**

**Altezza:: Doesn't own**

**Hayato:: KHR charas, FBNFH and DC chara**

**Sophie:: Sa! let's go in the story!**

**Chapter 04:: Plan: Succeed or Not?**

Its been one week passed since the 8th heaven arcobaleno, Hoshi arrived at the Mysterious star in Moon kingdom.

Everyone is still sad because of the brough news of the girl that exactly resemblance of Princess Fine. But the thing she doesn't know is, Prince Shade is watching her.

While the Mist and heaven arcobaleno is patrolling to the kingdom. In palace garden, Princess Rein and the other princesses and princes, but except to Milky and Shade thatnow is nowhere to be found, is making some 'stupid' plan to know that Fine and Hoshi is just on person. In other. words they gonna search for evidence.

In palace hallway, Hoshi is patroling. She walking without any weapons, just in her black sailor suit with chain attached from her right shoulder to left waist, her scarlet hair is down with white headband. She still wear the ruby gem in her left ear and in her wrist is white wrist bands one each and finally she wear white tying boots up to her knees.

In not-to-faraway, Rein, Leone, Mirlo, Sophie, Altezza, Bright and Auler is hiding in one of the poles

"Okay plan 1!" Rein whispered determined. While the others have sweat drop in their heads

"She really serious to it, huh!" Altezza whispered. Fortunately Rein is toooo busy watching the patrolling arcobaleno.

In Arcobaleno's way, there's a large strawberry cake exposing itself and have a letter that written on it. Its say:_'For 8th Heaven Arcobaleno'_

Rein and the others watched her closely and hoping that Hoshi will do what they think Fine will/always do when the red hair princess saw a cake.

Unfortunately Hoshi ignore the delicious cake that Fine can't refuse and she just passed it. They really dissapointed of what the red hair done

"No way!" Rein can't believe said. The Sophie clap her hands once and smile

"Okay plan 2!" she said happily

Sweat drops form in Leone's, Altezza's, Bright's and Auler's heads

**Stupid plan 2::**

Again in Hoshi's way there's a whole tablet buffet

"I'm so sure Fine can't refuse this one!" Rein said determined. Bright and the others except to Sophie already have sweat drops.

Just like what happen to their plan 1, she just passed it without hesitation. Of course they lose again.

In all arcobaleno's way is always have foods, all Princess Fine's favorite foods. But unfortunately all Hoshi done is ignore it all and passed it all.

Atlast they all came in palace garden. Hoshi sat in one of the chair in there, a round tablet in her front. Hoshi tapping her nail in the table, making small sound

"They still following me, huh!" Hosh thought. She referring Rein's group "They still hoping it!" referring her and Fine's relationship as one person.

While sitting there a blue hair servant put in the table a one slice of chocolate cake in arcobaleno's. front side. She looked up to the servant but she can't see her eyes, thanks to servant's hair it shadowed her eyes.

"What is this for?" Hoshi asked.

"Our head chef, baked this** delicious** chocolate cake just for you. This is only a small gift for saving us from the enemy and for brough us here in Moon kingdom yesterday!" the blue hair unknown (?) servant state and she vow and leave the place.

Hoshi looked at to the cake that have strawberry on top. She smirked "You can't fool me... Rein!" she thought.

Meanwhile the blue hair servant that obviously Rein is with Bright and the others now. They waiting Hoshi to eat the cake.

But the arcobaleno stood and instead to eat the cake, she took it and walked towards of the exit of the palace garden. Fine's friends followed her.

"What do you think she going to that cake?" Sophie asked

"Maybe she gonna bring it to her room!" Rein guessed

"Maybe she gonna throw it somewhere" Altezza guessed

"Maybe she bring it back to the kitchen" Leone guessed

"Maybe she gonna give it to Ayumi-san" Auler guessed

"Or maybe... she will give it to someone else" Mirlo guessed

"We will see it!" Bright said

Hoshi passed her room. Everyone can't believe but they still follow her. She also passed Ayumi's room, even Mukuro's, she also passed the kitchen

"She passed it all!" Rein said while messing her hair. The plan is still goes on.

Then finally the arcobaleno entered one of the doors. They peak on it, they saw Hoshi gave the cake to a kid that they all know is... Uni is the name of the kid, she living all by herself in Waterdrop

"Where is this from, oneechan?" the kid named Uni asked. She calling Hoshi oneechan because the arcobaleno save her from the ogres yesterday in Jewelry kingdom and she given her respect to the scarlet hair arcobaleno

"Let's just say, its from a princess here, they gave it to me as a gift of thanks!" Hoshi replied. Uni is just ten year old sweet little girl. According to Ayumi and Mukuro Uni is too resemble to first heaven arcobaleno, Luche.

"But it is alright to gave this to me?" Uni asked. Hoshi nodded

"Of course! Beside I'm not a cake lover, any(more)" She replied, whispering her last syllable. Uni smiled

"Thank you, oneechan!" the kid thanked her. "Can I share this to my friends?"

"Of course!" Hoshi smile replied. Then Uni run towards to her friends.

"Mirlo was right!" Sophie said, smiled

"Rein, she's not cake lover, like Fine. That's means she's not Fine!" Altezza said

"Princess Rein" Bright whispered, concern to the blue hair princess

Rein smiled "Its alright. At least we able to see her greatness

They all smile.

Yup! Even they didn't prove that Hoshi and Fine is only one person, they able to learn some little part of Hoshi's greatness.

_**To be continued... (^.^)**_

**A/N::Gogo no hikari Madoromu omaeno yokogao Nani wo kakushi Nani wo mamorou to shiterunda? Wasurenai sa Shinjirumono wo Nakushita Ore no kokoro wo toki hogusu Itoshii hohoemi**

**Hoshi:: Hi there minna(^.^;)**

**Shade:: She still singing('.';)**

**Ayumi:: She really can't help it(-.-;)**

**Tsuna:: hahahh(^.^;;)**

**Itsudatte Omae ga nozomu Anzoku wa tooku Dekuchi no nai Meiro no you**

**Mirlo:: this is the 4th chapter of heart arcobaleno**

**Amaeru koto wo shiranaide Yasashisa de kakushita Sono namida Nuguu tame ni Ore no te ga aru no ni Omae wo kizutsukeru mono subete Yurushi wa shinainosa Ore wa zutto omae dake no tame ni Ikiterunda**

**Leone:: Hoshi-san knew that we following her**

**Rein:: We able to see her greatness but. We also learn that she is really impossible to be my sister Fine (meanwhile Hoshi face is (^.^;;;;;;;))**

**"Daijoubu da." to omaega iu tabi ni Ore no kokoro wa...**

**Shade:: Next chapter we will see/read something about Ayumi**

**Ayumi:: Well goodluck to you guys. Because I will not let my guard down(^.^)V**

**Hoshi:: (^.^) we will see that (with evil smiked)**

**Tsuna:: Where you learn that!**

**Me::tokei no hari ga urusai n da ugamidasu gozen 0 ji ni**

kagami no oku ni hisomu yami no ashioto ga kikoesou na ki ga shite

**Takeshi:: Next chapter:: Who is Ayumi?**

**Everyone::SEE YOU AGAIN-DESU!**

**Milky:: Reviews can be help**


	5. Who's Ayumi?

**A/N:: I'm BACK (^.^) Minna sorry for making you wait...!**

**Hoshi:: We're really sorry for not publishing this past few months.**

**Ayumi:: Jn3883's weapon got broken while working on her chapter 8 of the other series and chapter 05 of this series.**

**Shade::She decided to just work on the nxt chapters on her notebook.**

**Tsuna:: But she caught many ideas that's not related to series or on the other two.**

**Rein:: The prove is her 'Our encounter is for our eternal love' and 'Under of the Sakura tree'**

**Mukuro:: Don't worry she promised that will do her best to finish this series.**

**Mirlo:: So please Minna-san keep reading and reviewing this series**

**Me:: I'm really sorry for what happened... So now like I promised last time It's Ayumi's chapter so... Let's go on the story now? But before that Disclaimer please!**

**Leone&Conan:: Fushigi boshi no futago hime/gyu does not own by jn3883.**

**Chapter 05 Who's Ayumi?**

Almost one month had been passed after the princesses and princes learned about Hoshi's kindness. But still, they can't release their feeling that keep saying that Hoshi is Princess Fine.

The Heaven arcobaleno was patrolling to the castle of Moon kingdom, while Mukuro is doing his shift to patrol outside of the castle and Ayumi is resting because she take her shift for whole three weeks without any sleep.

Hoshi just step out from the castle when she saw the princesses and some of the princes are gathering and they look panic and worried. She wonders to their conversation so she walked towards them

"What's wrong?" Hoshi asked. Her (new) friends' turned to her and the blue haired princess of Sunny kingdom spoke to her.

"Princess Milky is missing! We search to all over the palace, but we didn't find her!"

"And Prince Shade and Prince Bright is now searching in the land of this kingdom" Leone added

"While we just finished our search for her" Auler said, referring the other princes.

Then they heard a sound, sound of walking horse. They all looked at the source and saw Prince Bright riding on his white horse coming. to their way. The said prince stopped his horse when he reaches his friends. Then he saw Hoshi and sweat dropped to his head. He looks scare to Hoshi for an unknown reason.

"Onii-sama!" Altezza call him in his thoughts

"Ho.. Hoshi what are you doing here?" Bright asked while climbing down from his horse and trying to make himself relax but fail as many more sweat drops appeared at his head

"Where are the siblings?" The Heaven arcobaleno asked with her very serious yet calm tone to the uneasy prince.

"W.. We still.. Didn't find Princess Milky... But Shade is still searching for her" He nervously replied. Hoshi noticed the prince was not saying the completely information that she wanted to hear so she give the prince her evil glare

"You hiding something are chu!" and more and more sweat drops appeared, the prince didn't able to reply, and an angry mark form on Hoshi's head "SPILL IT OUT, Oji!"

"Well... Shade guessed that Princess Milky was on... on to the.." he cut himself, finding a suit word for his bad news

"On to where?" she asked waiting for his answer as she folded her arms

"On the..."

Bright and his friends are having an agreement to not report it to the three arcobaleno. Because they don't want to be burden to them. Also they don't know of how the arcobalenos will react to this news and they don't want to learn it either. But now, they feel sorry for their ears

"SAY WHAT?!" Hoshi yelled, that loud enough to be heard by the whole kingdom "PRINCE SHADE WAS TRYING TO SEARCH **OUTSIDE** OF THE BARRIER AND IN THE FOREST OF DREAMS IN SEED KINGDOM!" They all cover their ears to a chance that their eardrums might break cause of Hoshi. "Do you even know on how **DANGEROUS** it was, huh?"

"But Shade is the one who insist, and I've try to stop him but fail!" Bright defending himself "Now I'd remember! He said something like; I will not let lost Milky just like I let lost those two; Or something like that"

"Those.." Mirlo wondered

"Two?" Sophie continue

"Fine is one for sure. But who is the other one?" Solo wondered

"Don't know!" The seed princesses' synchronized replied

"So.. He finally remembers her, huh!" Hoshi deeply thought. Then a smile form on her lips.

Then Hoshi suddenly run towards of the direction where Bright came from.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Altezza asked, shouting

"I'll help Prince Shade!" Hoshi replied while she was running and she gone to their sight.

Meanwhile Ayumi came to them from the inside of the castle

"What's wrong?" she calmly asked.

And everybody explained to the Moon guardian the situation. And as everybody suspected Ayumi also have a same reaction to her arcobaleno companion. She also yell at them then after an several of yelling at their poor ears she quickly run to the same direction that Hoshi take a while ago. While she running she look back at them and

"STAY HERE! HELP MUKURO TO PROTECT THIS PLACE!"

Sweat drops form on their heads. Before Ayumi disappear to their sights, Rein caught a pink colored strands on Ayumi's hair and the Moon arcobaleno guardian vanished in their sights

"What's that?" Rein asked herself.

Meanwhile with his pet Regina, Prince Shade takes a short break to the exact place where he and Fine stock together because of Regina that running blindly. He taste first the water like before and then tapped his hand slightly to his pet and it starting drinking.

Shade sighed, he really worried to his little sister, but aside from that he also thinking on someone or something else, then he noticed someone's presence that coming to that place. On the depths of the misted forest he caught a glimpse of a slim human figure that running towards him and the glimpse finally reach him.

He saw a red haired girl wearing Black sailor suit with red lines and chain that attached from her right shoulder to left waist of her sailor suit, black skirt with red lines that match to her upper clothes and black boots up to her knees then a pair of bangles to her wrists. But something on her outfit is missing and Shade was already know of what is it. Yes the person he saw is Fine, but no, is not Fine: Instead it was the Heaven Arcobaleno Hoshi.

"There you are Prince! And what makes you think that Princess Milky was here, huh?" as her hands was placed on her waist

"Instinct"

"Instinct, huh!" and she turn her head back to the forest "What is that?" she whispered so Shade will not hear her and turn back to him

"What about you?" Shade asked coldly

"To help you find Princess Milky!"

"Why? It's none of your business!"

"Of course it's my business, ya know!" She replied "I'd promised to 'my'... I.. mean to Fine-san that I'll make sure that all of you was safe and sound!" she added, bit choke to her word 'my'

"Suit to yourself!" and Hoshi smile at his replied

"You didn't change haven't you Shade!" She thought. Then Shade gently pulled Regina's rope as a sign that they going and they walked towards of the direction that opposite to where Hoshi came out and she followed suit.

While walking on the woods, they keep calling the pink haired princess but they don't get any response from the princess. The two stopped after a long minute of searching. Is not like that they already exhausted, but they just stop to talk to each other

"I guess we better separate to find Princess Milky as quickly as possible" Hoshi suggested to the Prince

"Are you sure?" Shade asked coldly to her. She looks at him with her curious face "You're not wearing that gem of yours"

"My gem?.. No! I wore..." She cut when she touch her ear that where the gem is suppose to be. Sweat dropped on her head and a depressed background "no way! I forgot my gem" she depress said

"If that was Fine...: NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! I forgot my gem!" Then Fine started to dance her dance Iya, iya dance "IYA! IYAYA!: That probably her reaction for sure!" Shade thought, reminding his beloved princess "Then!" Shade gets her attention.

Hoshi's depressed background and sweat drops disappeared suddenly as she looks up to Prince Shade again "Then?"

"Then are you sure about your idea?" Shade asked

"Uamm! Yes of course!"

"So you're alright to be alone?" She smiled to him

"I'm been all alone since I become arcobaleno!" she said "Simply put since Aria escape to Sky planet... But don't worry Prince! Before I got my gem, Ai-san trains me!"

"Ai? You mean Ayumi?" Shade reassured. Hoshi nodded without further thinking "How could that happen?" Shade thought.

Without hesitation Hoshi stretch up her arms that making her blouse lift a little, Shade's accidentally look at her waist, his eyes widen, then he look at to Hoshi's face, then he smirk saying 'you cannot fool me!'. After she stretch

"So it's decided!" She said lively to Shade. Then she look at to the smirking prince "Is there anything funny?" she curiously asked to Shade

"No, nothing at all Hoshi!" Shade replied.

This gives Hoshi a lot of question marks "Th.. Then I'll go this way!" Hoshi said as she pointing the left side of the forest. Even she bothered to his reply, she just leave it there.

"Then that makes me and Regina goes this way!" Shade said as he walked and pulled lightly his pet's rope to the right side of the place. Before he leave, Shade give a word to Hoshi "Be careful!" At first Hoshi stunt at his word but afterwards

"Be careful too, Prince!" She energetically replied. Then she starts walking.

While the smirk on his lips didn't leave "Their attitude is different. Hoshi is bit matured than to Fine" He thought, then he stopped with Regina and he sighed "MILKY! WHERE ARE YOU!" he started again.

Meanwhile in Moon kingdom castle, everyone is panicking right now, except to the Mist arcobaleno guardian. Not because of Princess Milky's disappearance but the disappearance of the queen of Moon kingdom. While everyone is panicking, Mukuro was just relax and calm, TOO CALM! He smirks to them and say this

"Kufufufu! Make sure that you guys will not go outside of the barrier!" as if he enjoying the scene that they doing and it seems he didn't care if something happen to the people that, that now is on the outside of the barrier of his arcobaleno guardian companion.

Now, speaking of the people that missing, on the Moon kingdom ruins, the queen and her pink hair daughter was there and reading a sculpture on the ruins' stone

"So Mom.. It's true that Nii-sama and I have a older sister that now is in Sky planet because of the same mark that Fine-neesama have and because of her curse flame that she inherited from father?" Milky asked on her mother, Queen Moon Malia.

The queen nodded while she looking at stone ruins "Your older sister can seek the future when moon is on Full moon. She saw that Princess Fine with Princess Rein was having a battle to the Black crystal king. That's why she prevents Princess Fine's departure when the twins were just two years old only and also to prevent to hurt everyone because of her cursed flame." the queen told to her princess daughter.

Then two does not notice the person with long pink hair that just came to that place.

"Your sister was loves your brother so much that she afraid that because she cannot control her flame she might hurt Shade not on purpose. That's why she whole heartedly comes with the sixth heaven arcobaleno!" The person's eyes started to form a liquid and it flow down to her/his cheeks.

"Ne Mom.. What kind of person is our sister?" Milky asked again to her queen mother

"Star? It's her name... Well Star is a really very nice girl, she so thoughtful and a caring person. Like Shade, she is so smart and even she was a princess she is bravely ride on a horse. Like You and the twin princesses, she is so energetic and full of life. But she is the kind of person that didn't show her inner feelings, if she hurt or in pain, or she was sad. That's the only thing that wrong to her. Star does not let the others to worry to her or be a burden!"

"I want to meet her, Mother!" Milky excitedly announced. The queen brushed her daughter's cheek

"You already met her. But its look-like she doesn't want us to be close to her anymore!"

Before one of them let out any word, the person that listening to them was get out on his/her hiding spot. The two female turned to the person. As a happiness return to the queen, tears flow on her eyes and a smile curved on her lips. While the princess titled her head with question mark, she was wondered who is the lady with pink long hair just like her and beautiful crimson eyes with the tears on her cheeks

"Who are you, miss?" Milky asked to the seventeen year old teen.

Without any word, the teen run towards of the queen. Moon Malia welcome her opened arms, as they hugged each other

"I'm sorry Kaa-sama! I thought that you don't know me anymore, that you not remember me! I thought you completely forgot me! I'm so sorry!" The teen cried to the queen.

The queen begun on stroking her beautiful long soft shiny pink hair "What are you saying? You're one of my most precious treasures that I and your father have! You, Shade and Milky. There's no way that I forgot you even your existence slept on the deepest of my mind! My heart will never-ever forget you! My beloved daughter, my precious princess, Star okaeri!"

"Tadaima!" Star replied as she touched Milky's face "I'm sorry Milky if I don't get you to know me!"

Before Milky could reply, Star sense something. She brushed her tears out of her face and turn around

"What's wrong Star?" The queen asked

Then the lost princess of Moon kingdom saw a giant black bats "Aria's bat army coming towards here!" she announced, as she began pushing her mother and sister to a safe area of that place. "Stay here, don't make any noises. I promise I definitely protect you at all cost!" she said to them as she back to their position earlier. Her hair was surrounded by a thick fog and when it clear, her hair changed into black. As Milky saw her hair's transformation, mouth opened wide

"Mom! It's.. It's AYUMI-SAN!" she said to queen mother

The queen smiled to her younger daughter

As the Black giant bats with number of twenty or more has approached the Guardian that stood on her position gracefully with brave face, her ankles and bracelets changed into her weapon. The four golden rings that each one has two blue orbs that surrounded by silver flame

"Aria, is really watching us from the throne on Sunny kingdom. No wonder she know my exact location. But why me? She is also on the outside of my barrier." Ayumi or rather Star thought, referring her Arcobaleno companion Hoshi.

Meanwhile on the Sunny kingdom's castle's throne, Aria the tainted heaven arcobaleno was sat there and watching her twenty plus giant black bats with the Moon arcobaleno guardian that fighting, on a big wide screen that in front of her.

"If the Moon arcobaleno die, then the barrier in Moon kingdom will disperse and even that red hair girl put another barrier it will not stay that stronger like to the Moon guardian's barrier that mixed the Sky and Moon flames" she state to her whole army that, at that time was there and bow to her "Well... it's time to say goodbye my Moon kingdom princess!" She said as if she talking to Ayumi "Moon Arcobaleno Guardian, Ayumi... or rather Princess Star" smile curve on her lips. "GO NOW!" she commanded to the army of Dragons. Then the army of Dragons flew on the clouded dark sky.

On the forest "Princess Milky! Where are you?!" PRINCESS!" Hoshi, the eight heaven arcobaleno is still searching for the missing princess of Moon kingdom. While searching for Milky, she felt a dark creepy aura. Wind blew fiercely as a huge creature flew on the heaven arcobaleno's above. She didn't saw the creature but she able to sense it's dark aura.

Meanwhile Shade that also on the forest has felt something sinner to Hoshi's direction "That's.. " he cut off himself. Then without hesitation, he climbed on Regina's back and go to the heaven arcobaleno's direction.

"How lucky that I'am..." Aria smirked said as she watching Hoshi that running on the woods from the dragons "How stupid you are. Forgetting your weapon while you know that your situation is on the middle of the war! Poor citizens of Mysterious Star to have a heaven arcobaleno like her. This is the perfect chance, Dragon army kill the heaven arcobaleno, Bat army kill the Moon guardian and you Shadow army go to Moon kingdom castle and kill some people and the Mist guardian. NOW!" Aria ordered to her three armies. She receives 'YES' from her three army.

Then the shadow human on cloak flew towards of the Moon Kingdom.

_**To be continue...**_

**A/N:: Hoshi:: this too long than the usual one! **

**Shade:: wait If I'm correct Hoshi means Star, right? ('.';)**

**Me::(nodded) yes**

**Shade:: Now I get it**

**Rein:: You get what Shade-sama?**

**Shade:: It was (then he stare to Hoshi who have sweat drops on her hair and Star that have smile on lips) a secret for now!**

**Ayumi/Star:: Don't make any spoilers there Shade**

**Shade:: Yes nee-san!**

**Rein:: Nee-san?**

**Hoshi:: Next Chapter!**

**Rein:: Wait! What do you mean Nee-san?**

**Mukuro:: Mamoru part I**

**Rein::HEY ANSWER ME!**

**Ayumi:: Let's meet next time!**

**Rein:: HEY!**

**Me:: Shut up and Read the story**

**Shade:: Read and review**

**Hoshi:: please!**

**Me:: Oops! Before we leave, please choose on the songs Shooting Star, Home sweet home or For You of Naruto ost.**

**Shade:: For what?**

**Me:: I going to use it on the following chapter after the nxt, next one. Well.. Actually I already chose For you of Azu but I'd like to know the others thinking so... Please vote wisely Dapat Tama!**

**Ayumi:: Sa isip sa salita**

**Me:: Dapat TamA!**

**Hoshi:: lalong-lalu na gawa**


	6. Mamoru

**A/N:: OK DISCLAMER PLEASE!**

**Auler&Solo:: DISCLAIMER!**

**Auler:: jn3883 doesn't own**

**Solo:: FBNFH /gyu, KHR, DC Chara**

**ME:: WE HAVE SPEACIAL GUEST HERE!**

**Young Fine::HI MINNA LONG TIME NO SEE! (^.^)**

**ME:: gladly Rein wasn't here also Shade... Ok Fine start the story!**

**Young:: HAI! LET'S STARTO!**

**Chapter 06 Mamoru**

_**Previously on Fushigi boshi no Futago hime:: The Heart Arcobaleno...**_

_"Princess Milky is missing!" Rein reported to Hoshi_

_"SAY WHAT? Prince Shade is trying to search her outside of the barrier!"_

_"Now I'd remember! He said; I will not let lose Milky like I let lose those two!" Bright reported_

_"If the Moon arcobaleno guardian die, the barrier in Moon kingdom will gone... Time to say goodbye Guardian princess of the Moon!" ~Aria~_

_"How stupid you are. Forgetting your weapon while you know that your situation is in the middle of war!" ~Aria~_

On the Forest of Dreams in Seed kingdom, Hoshi continuously running away from the creepy flying creature. As she running, she saw a certain blue haired princess. She quickly recognized the person and grabbed that girl's hand and dragged along with her.

"Hoshi!" Rein shocked to be dragged by the cold yet kind arcobaleno.

"Why are you here?!" Hoshi asked with angry tone not looking at her "are you really want to die!" as she dragging the princess

"I want to give you something!" Rein replied

"It cannot be wait later?!"

Then the two reached the high cliff. Below this cliff were large boulders and sharp rocks. Just wrong move and fell to it, death will come for you. Unless you have wings or ability to fly you can cheat the death but since Hoshi doesn't have her gem she cannot materialize the mist and sky armors; While Rein didn't have magical if she doesn't have her fairy Kyukyu or even Poomoo who can fly. So this is their very unlucky day.

Rein take a look below the cliff, and she felt scared into it because of what'll awaited to them/her she took step back ward, this little cause a little noise to arcobaleno ear, Hoshi heard her and look at her

"HEY! Stop looking at there!" the heaven arcobaleno yelled at the princess.

Before any one of them can make a move, one of the Dragon Army flew forcefully above them that making Rein to fall on the cliff because of the strong wind.

Slowly happen the next events...

The ruby and emerald eyes wide open as they staring unconsciously at each other.

"REIN!" Hoshi yelled to the now falling princess. While Rein doesn't saw the arcobaleno but instead she saw her longing lost sister

"FINE!"

Without any hesitation and thinking, Hoshi recklessly jumped off on the cliff and hugged the blue haired princess.

Before she ever think of something on how they'll be live, a brown rope snake on Hoshi's left arm, while her right is hugging the princess in her arm. They stop falling

"We're safe?" Rein questionably said as she staring at the red haired girl who is now blinking unknowingly.

And so they both turn back at the cliff where the rope's connected. There they saw the purple hair prince looking at them

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!" Shade shouted at them with concern tone.

Rein smiled as she recognized their savior "SHADE-SAMA!"

"Shade?" Hoshi whispered as she also recognized him. She smirk "ARIGATOU NA OJIE!"

Shade smiled in relief "I going to pull you guys, so hang on there!" he yelled at them

"OKAY!" Hoshi yelled answered

And so the prince started to pull the warrior and the princess, as he doing that another creepy dragon flew past above of the prince strongly that making him stop on his business for a second

"Hime!" Hoshi call Rein "Grab the rope!" Rein without resist grab the rope tightly "Now go climb. Before another dragon try to attack the Prince!"

Rein snap her head back at the female warrior ask "What about you, Fine?" without hesitations. Hoshi didn't actually caught the princess' last word smiled at her

"Don't worry, Hime! I'm not going to die here!" Hoshi reassured to her

"But!"

"No buts! Now go or else we both dead!"

Princess Rein did not resist anymore, instead she followed what the red haired girl said; While Shade continued on pulling them and no one of the two teens saw or notice Hoshi's bleeding arm the one that holding the rope.

"I did not feel that I got wound when I try to hold on the rocks" Hoshi calmly thought "Who would thought that I will become like this... Really far of what I'am before"

Hoshi is going think something again but stop when she sense the same creepy dark aura that approaching their place. Meanwhile after the prince help Rein to climb, Shade offered his hand to Hoshi so he could help her to climb, but Hoshi is occupied by the creepy aura and her ruby eyes was concentrated on the middle of forest below them and the dark cloudy creepy sky.

"Hoshi!" Shade calls the heaven arcobaleno. But she didn't respond nor move.

"Fine?" Rein without any thinking call the red hair girl.

Then they both saw that the calm yet sad ruby eyes turn into furious one

"Hey Hoshi!" Shade calls her again. This time she turn to them with her newly return calm yet sad eyes "Hey what's wrong?" He unhesitatedly and concern asked.

But she didn't answer his question, instead she said to them with smile on her lips

"If I come with you guys with this situation with Dragon army you guys will just hurt or worst die. And I don't want that to happen"

"Hey what are you sayin'?" Shade asked with curious and concern tone

"Like I said earlier to you Prince; I'd promise to Fine-san that I'll make sure that all of you is safe and sound. And to do that I will take any risks just to protect you all, even it cost of my life!"

Before the prince and the princess let out a word to her, Hoshi let go on the whip rope and fall down. Shade's and Rein's eyes widen as the dragon army flew towards the red haired girl to attack her.

**Slow motion...**

_While the red haired girl falling and chased by the numerous creepy dragons_

_"I won't let you lay a finger to anybody in Mysterious and Sky planet! I am going to protect them in any cost. I am going protect their smiles no matter what!"_

_Then a familiar voice to Hoshi call her through her mind. Her widen_

_On the dark room in Sunny kingdom where the giant tube of the blessing of the sun is, the said thing shone brightly, as this happening no one there notice the sudden event._

As the two teen witnessed Hoshi recklessly action, no one of them notice the beautiful crimson color light that beginning to shine on Rein's pocket

Meanwhile all the Arcobaleno guardians' mark of pacifier in respected place in their body parts shone brightly by their respected colors and elements.

"HO.. SHI!" Shade, still in self yelled at the falling arcobaleno concern or not to mention with fear tone, hoping that the girl that resemble to his beloved princess of Sunny kingdom will able to make a miracle, yellow light from Sunny kingdom and crimson light from Rein's pocket that shot on the sky and mixed with the light of prominence, together they went towards of the middle chest of heaven arcobaleno where the mark of rainbow pacifier is placed.

It all happened so fast... As the two light directly shot on the red haired girl's, she covered by pure white light. Then the light flew on above of the stunt dragon army and Shade and Rein's. Then the light burst out.

Is raining now in the cliff of warm white particles from the mysterious light. The prince of moon and princess of sun jaws dropped as they saw Hoshi in new red and white suit **(( Erina mano's costume in sheishun no serenade))** and her hair is tied up in pony tail with golden cliff, and last her ruby gem is already placed on her left earlobe.

The dragons didn't waste any seconds anymore and started to attack the newly change Heaven arcobaleno. They fire dark energy flames to Hoshi, but the heaven arcobaleno calmly dodge it with no problem. The army and the red haired warrior fought fiercely.

Hoshi is using some-kind like of red whip to the army. As the battle progresses, some of the creepy enemies is already defeated and become dust, some of them able to wounded the warrior.

The battle is longed to an hour. Hoshi land to the edge of the cliff where the two royals watching, her eyes closed while the dragons is still in the air but not moving, even their wings is not flaking anymore. When Hoshi showed her ruby eyes that calm yet sad at the same time, the remaining creatures is all burst and turned into ashes that blew by the wind.

The dark haired prince and light blue haired princess was froze on their place and staring at the winner of the battle.

Shade snapped on the reality when Hoshi unmaterialized not on purpose and almost fell down. Before she able to face to face the ground, the prince is able to catch her in perfect time..

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:: OK DISCLAMER PLEASE!**

**Sophie&Takeshi:: DISCLAIMER!**

**Sophie:: jn3883 doesn't own**

**Takeshi:: Miss Erina Mano's costume**

**Hoshi:: Please Minna-san continue on reading this story**

**Shade:: and reviewing..**

**Tsuna:: Because we almost in the ending**

**Ayumi:: So please be patient (^.^)**

**Haru:: Next chapter, dessu!**

**Ran:: Chapter 07**

**Kyoya:: I'll bite you to death**

**Me:: NO THAT'S NOT THE TITLE!**

**Hoshi:: (-.-;;)**

**Ayumi:: It was... Tsuki**

**Mukuro:: And Kiri**


	7. Moon and Mist

**A/N:: DISCLAIMER!**

**Ayumi&Tsuna:: Disclaimer!**

**Ayumi:: Jn3883 or Allice Nuriko**

**Tsuna:: Doesn't own FBNFH/ gyu, KHR and Mentantei Conan chara**

**Ayumi&Tsuna:: Only the plot and Ai-chan (me)**

**Chapter 07 Tsuki and Kiri**

Most of the giant creepy black bats is covered by dark-silver flame and started turning into ashes; While 1/4 of the remaining black bats was retreated back to Sunny kingdom; While another 1/4 of them stayed on the air, wings flaking and glaring at the ground and the half of them attack the black haired, crimson eyes arcobaleno.

Before they get near at the Moon Guardian Arcobaleno the bat army covered by dark silver flame. The final half gets back-up still glaring at the female guardian.

Ayumi smirked then she glared at the remaining enemies

"I guess even you were created on dark energy flame you still effected on my cursed flame, huh!" she calmly said to her enemies "And don't ever think to use them against me" Her eyes close and one of the bats has engulfed by her dark silver flame that at that time was near on the Queen and Princess.

After the bat finally turned into ashes she glared again at her enemies who is in the air, far-away from the Moon guardian arcobaleno.

"Wow she's cool, Kaa-sama!" Milky happily praised her older sister while watching. Queen Moon Malia nodded with a soft voice "Yes!" came out from her mouth "I guess it's a great decision to let her go to Sky Planet. She able to learn how to control her will flame" Malia thought.

"Let's finish this, I getting bored!" Ayumi/Star snapped her fingers then all the remaining enemies eaten by her flame "The likes of you is not the one who can defeat us!" She calmly said. Then all the remaining enemies are all turn into ashes.

Meanwhile on the Moon Kingdom, the shadow human army has already there and trying to break the barrier. Finally after of an hour of watching the enemies who didn't even give any little scratch on the barrier.

The Mist Arcobaleno guardian finally make a move.

"Oya oya! What are you guys doing there, huh?" Mukuro cooly said "Kufufufu, Do you think you guys can break that?" he asked with his famous evil smirk "I getting bored on watching you, so.." then the enemies surrounded by a thick mist. Inside of the mist, all the shadow humans disappeared without a trace "Goodbye"

And on the cliff where the prince, princess and the warrior Hoshi finally get conscious. She had been holding by Shade who is wearing his eclipse uniform on whole the time since he catches her.

"Hoshi! /Fine!" Shade and Rein call her at once

"What happen?" Hoshi asked to the two teen royals.

Shade smile in relief "You beat them all!" He said to her

"I.. see, I'm relieve. What about you two?"

"We're fine, you protected us, Fine!" Princess Rein said.

Both Shade and Hoshi looked at her at the same time

"Princess, I'm not Fine-san!" Hoshi said to Rein.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Omake...**_

_The curtain has open..._

_"Mukuro! Why didn't you tell us that Kaa-san and Milky tell you that they'll go on Moon kingdom's ruins?" Ayumi/Star yell asked to Mukuro._

_"Yeah! You let us thought that they missing!" Hoshi supported the Moon guardian_

_"We're so worried to them, you know!" Shade followed_

_"You make us crazy!" Ayumi said_

_"Kufufufu... Don't blame me.. You didn't ask me, remember" Mukuro answered. Silence... Dark background appeared at Ayumi, Hoshi and Shade as angry mark appeared on the head's._

_"MUKURO!" The three shout to easy going guardian_

_"Kufufufufu!"_

_P.S._

_Rein is sat on the backstage and mouring this_

_"Why fate is so cruel... Where's my sister?" and so on._

_While the other princes, princesses, queens, kings, and bosses has keeping their distance away to the crazy princess..._

**A/N:: AND... FINISH!**

**Chrome:: Sorry Minna-san jn3883 has been studying in college so her free times lost in the process.**

**Hayato:: But I think reviews can be help so her hands and mind work all together.**

**Takeshi:: So Minna please Read..**

**Conan:: ((pushing his glasses up)) And Review**

**Kyoya:: Or else I'll bite you all to death! ((Posing his tonfas))**

**Jn3883:: DON'T DO THAT KYOYA! **


End file.
